Eternidade
by Alice - UC
Summary: Elena se tornará vampira? Revelações de ultima hora afloram sentimentos e dúvidas que antes não era evidentes. Quem realmente ama Elena? Sentimentos podem confundir? Por que Stefan "ama" Elena? Acompanhe esta eletrizante fanfic e veja TUDO REVELADO!
1. Capítulo 1

**Caros leitores esta é minha versão de DELENA. Como irá notar minha historia se dá a partir do fim da 3º temporada, mas lembrando de que a ênfase é em Delena e não esta completa! Irei dar minha versão sobre outros casais e resolver o caso Klaus da minha forma espero que gostem postarei aos poucos, mas sem muita demora. E quem tiver sugestões podem repassa-las, sugestões são interessantes.**

**=========#===========**

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

- Pouco tempo antes de me ligarem avisando da Elena, minhas ancestrais me contaram uma coisa... – sussurrou Bonnie

-Ah? Como assim? – indagou Jeremy

- Sabe Jeremy apesar do meu ódio por vampiros, algo me atrai a eles, primeiro minha mãe agora Elena. Eu não aguentaria perder a Elena. – ela abaixou a cabeça enquanto falava – Minhas ancestrais falaram que não é permitido duas cópias vampiras. - disse encarando Jeremy

- O que isso quer dizer? A Elena vai morre? – Jeremy disse se levantando do sofá num misto de indignação

Bonnie olhou para ele e prontamente levantou-se, se aproximou segurando seu rosto. – NÃO! Preste atenção Jeremy isso é muito importante! Elena vai viver! E como sabe agora para sempre! Mas... – sua voz falhou e ficou mais baixa, olhou para os lados seus olhos brilharam. – Katherine! Ela morrerá! Não pode existir duas cópias isso esta acima de qualquer lei!

Jeremy arregalou os olhos e se sentou novamente no sofá completamente sem palavras.

- Que historia é essa? – indagou Damon

- UH... ahh... Nada... Só estávamos conversando sobre como serão às coisas agora.

- Ah qual é Bonie... Esqueceu que posso escutar a distancia?

Bonnie olhou ao redor e viu que estavam os três sozinhos. – Tudo bem... Como já deve ter escutado, minhas ancestrais me contaram que Katherine irá morrer... Não é permitida a existência de cópias vampiras e antes que me pergunte... Isso esta acima de qualquer coisa!

Damon analisou muito bem cada palavra que saia da boca de Bonnie.

- Não conte nada para Stefan! – precaveu Bonnie

- Ele já sabe...! – disse Damon com a expressão tensa, se servindo de um copo de uísque.

000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**CAROS LEITORES! APÓS A LEITURA POR FAVOR, MANDEM UM REVIEW SUA OPINIÃO É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM! E SUGESTÕES SÃO BEM VINDAS! GRATA**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-E ai irmãozinho...

Stefan estava com as mãos sob a parte superior da lareira apertando com tanta força que se podia ouvi-la rachando.

- Mas que droga... Como isso é possível... Ela não pode... – ele sussurrava com os olhos fixos nas chamas da lareira.

Damon serviu um copo de uísque para seu irmão. – Toma! Isso vai ajudar! São muitas coisas para se pensar, mas ela vai ficar bem.

- Ela? De quem esta falando?

- Indagou Stefan cerrando os olhos e Damon

Damon deu um meio sorriso – De Elena é claro! Tenho certeza que ela completará a transição.

Stefan jogou seu copo de uísque no fogo com uma enorme fúria e andou em uma velocidade descomunal segurando Damon pela gola da camisa - NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSA! VOÇÊ SABE MUITO BEM DO QUE ESTOU FALANDO! – Stefan largou Damon pegou uma bolsa de sangue humano, encheu o copo e começou a beber.

- O que há com você?- disse ajeitando a camisa com olhar cerrado para o irmão

- Tem que haver um jeito!- sussurrava para si

- Qual é?! Você sempre quis que ela sumisse de nossas vidas! – disse com firmeza

- As coisas não são tão simples assim!- disse fitando Damon

- COMO ASSIM? – disse Damon indignado

- Você não entende mesmo né.

- Não... Não entendo... Num momento você a quer longe e agora esta todo preocupado. A Elena esta em uma situação muito crítica e precisa do máximo de apoio possível para concluir a transformação e você ai preocupado com a Kath... – Damon foi bruscamente interrompido por Stefan que lhe deu um soco que o fez voar e bater de costas contra a parede

- NÃO DIGA O NOME DELA!

Damon se recompôs com dificuldade- ESCUTA AQUI! SE VOCÊ ESTA PENSANDO...

- O que?

- FICA LONGE DA ELENA! E QUERO QUE A KETHERINE VA PARA O INFERNO! FICAREI CADA SEGUNDO AO LADO DELA A PROTEGENDO!

- Claro! Sempre... Mas sabe qual é a piada do século? Ambas sempre preferiram a mim!

Essas palavras entraram fundo no coração de Damon num misto de ódio e dor. - Você não a ama... – falou movendo a cabeça negativamente

- Quem é você para decidir isso?- disse virando seu copo com sangue e o deixando vazio em cima da lareira. - Katherine não pode morrer... – sussurrou para si

- ELENA QUE NÃO PODE MORRER!

Stefan deu um meio sorriso – Quem somos nós para decidir qualquer coisa? Não é mesmo... Elena nunca nos ouviu... E Katherine... – sua voz ficou baixa – Isso não pode acontecer... - Sussurrou para si

- A QUEM STEFAN? DE QUEM VOCÊ ESTA FALANDO? POIS NESTE MOMENTO EU SÓ VEJO UMA OPÇÃO E ESTA É ELENA VIVENDO! E SOU CAPAZ DE PASSAR POR CIMA DE QUALQUER COISA POR ELA!

Neste momento Stefan saiu porta a fora deixando Damon sozinho que se serviu mais um pouco de uísque bebendo tudo em um só gole.

- Damon?

- ELENA! – disse Damon a abraçando cheio de alegria. – COMO VOCÊ ESTA? EU NEM ACREDITO QUE ESTEJE VIVA- Apesar da circunstancia- Só quero que saiba que isso não foi ideia minha! Mas se bem que acho que eu teria feito isso se você estivesse em meus braços sem vida.

Elena sorriu – Ei... Ei... Calma... Uma coisa de cada vez. – disse ela sem se afastar e com um sorriso que em seguida se apagou. – Eu ouvi!-essa afirmativa deixou Damon petrificado.

-Quando acordei Bonnie me contou e acabei ouvindo tudo, minha audição parece estar mais aguçada. - Damon continuava sem palavras. - O que será de mim?

- Calma! Não se preocupe agora você só tem que se preocupar com uma coisa! E você sabe o que é! – disse Damon segurando o rosto dela, com um olhar sereno e amavel

Elena deu um meio sorriso e tocou as mãos ele, abaixou a cabeça e olhou para Damon – Stefan foi atrás dela?

Damon abaixou a cabeça – Eu não sei

Uma lagrima surgiu nos olhos da Elena- Eu estou confusa todas essas lembranças em minha mente, tudo isso é muito novo... Esta revelação que Bonnie fez... – Elena abaixou o rosto limpou a lagrima olhou para Damon e deu um meio sorriso – Lembro-me da primeira vez que nos vimos na rua.

O rosto de Damon se iluminou e foi se aproximando dela que teve retribuição, seus lábios estavam quase se tocando...

- Elena- Bonnie apareceu chamando repentinamente – Desculpe interromper, mas você não tem muito tempo – Disse envergonhada... -Te espero aqui na sala.

- Va lá pra sala com eles, vou buscar a bolsa de salgue... – beijou-lhe a testa e a olhou nos olhos com puro afeto e saiu da sala.

Elena olhou em volta viu a bagunça que a briga de Stefan com Damon – Eternidade- sussurrou para si.

- É o que terei sem você ELENA! – disse Katherine

000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**CAROS LEITORES! APÓS A LEITURA POR FAVOR, MANDEM UM REVIEW SUA OPINIÃO É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM! E SUGESTÕES SÃO BEM VINDAS! GRATA**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Elena estremeceu, seu corpo inteiro ficou gelado, afinal conhecia aquela voz arrogante.

- Katherine – disse num tom mais tranquilo possível para não demonstrar o terror que sentia.

- Sabe... – sorriu – Soube que esta em transição... – falou se aproximando- Sabe qual é o melhor disso tudo?

Elena a ouviu falar, buscando desesperadamente uma saída para aquela situação. –O que?

Katherine sorriu e se aproximou dela abruptamente rápido segurando-a e lhe injetando um tranquilizante. – Você não pode usar mais verbena...

Elena sentiu seu corpo trai-la, pois por mais que quisesse se controlar, não tinha mais mobilidade alguma, suas pernas e braços enfraqueceram e olhar Katherine era o mesmo que se olhar e ver um lado demoníaco dela tomando conta de todo seu ser.

Apagou

- Elenaaa... – disse uma voz cantarolando – Acoorrda... Bela adormecida...

Elena sentiu um cheiro bom, mas não familiar, fazia seu estômago apertar, quando abriu os olhos pode ver Katherine passando um copo com sangue bem na frente de seu rosto. Elena se sentia estranha, mas com muita fome, era como se algo dentro de si quisesse revelar mas não sabia o que.

- Uh... Você gosta?... Uhh- disse colocando um dedo no conteúdo do copo para mexê-lo e colocando o dedo na boca em seguida. - Uhh... – em seguida bebeu o conteúdo do copo, mostrou suas presas. – Deliciosamente revigorante! Esta fresquinho sabia, disse apontando com a cabeça para o lado.

Elena apesar de estar com mãos e pernas presas em uma cadeira e completamente zonza por conta do tranquilizante, olhou para o lado, teve uma visão aterradora e estranhamente deliciosa fazendo-a salivar. Normalmente ela entraria em desespero, mas desta vez a deixou salivando e com a barriga doendo - O corpo de Matt encontrava-se em cima de uma mesa, completamente desacordado e amarrado.

-O que você quer Katherine? Seu problema é comigo! Deixa o Matt fora disso!

- Qual é Elena vai dizer que não esta louca para encravar seus dentes nele. – ela se levantou aproximou-se dele e passou a língua em um corte exposto no braço. – Você quer um pouquinho? – ela apertou o machucado com força e um punhado de sangue escorreu e caiu no copo que ela segurava logo abaixo. Aproximou-se de Elena e passou o copo em sua frente novamente – Quer um pouquinho?

O estomago de Elena revirou-se, sua boca salivava, o cheiro de sangue era enlouquecedor, ela não sabia se mantinha a compostura ou se entregava aquele maravilhoso desejo.

Ela pegou um pequeno banco e colocou-o na frente dela e o copo em cima. – Sabe Elena não seria interessante duas de nós vivendo eternamente? Por isso te trouxe aqui!

Elena olhava o copo e a olhava, mas uma dúvida surgia. – O que quer dizer Katherine?

-Ah Elena imagine só EU, você, Stefan e Damon, final perfeito! Só tem um probleminha!

Elena sentiu um frio na espinha. – Ela sabe!- pensou

- Não pode haver duas cópias vampiras! Então... Acho que a conta não fecha... Não é mesmo?

- Ah Katherine... Eu... Ah...- Elena estava presa, sem palavras, sem ação.

- Para quem fala demais... Você não parece ter muito a dizer... Não é mesmo?

- Por favor! Solta o Matt ele não tem nada a ver com isso!

- É incrível como consigo me passar por você... – disse sorrindo – Sabe qual é o mais legal de tudo! Não precisarei nem tocar em você!

- Como assim?

- Ué, acho que já sabe o que acontece quando um vampiro não bebe sangue durante a transição.

Uma das portas se abriu fazendo as duas entrarem em alerta.

-Stefan! – disse Elena feliz

Mas seu rosto estava vazio... Era como se o Stefan estripador tivesse retornado, sua boca estava cheia de sangue, seus olhos com ódio, permanecia com a cabeça meio abaixada, olhou para Katherine e a única palavra que saiu de sua boca foi: - Vou me limpar... – ele estava vazio.

Ketherine olhou para ele sorrindo e assentiu com a cabeça e retornou para Elena com um sorriso que para ela mais parecia dizer – ELE ME ESCOLHEU!

000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**CAROS LEITORES! APÓS A LEITURA POR FAVOR, MANDEM UM REVIEW SUA OPINIÃO É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM! E SUGESTÕES SÃO BEM VINDAS! GRATA**


	4. Capítulo 4

Olhar o corpo de Matt em cima da mesa era uma enorme tentação, nunca imaginaria sentir-se assim, era um desejo estranho acima de um desejo sexual compartilhado por humanos, seu corpo estava pulsando num misto de desejo, fome e loucura. Katherine já havia cortado Matt varias vezes e bebido de seu sangue de forma a deixa-la louca.

Horas haviam se passado e Elena estava cada vez mais fraca, mas algo forte queimava-a por dentro. Matt ainda desmaiado, sangue escorrendo e pingando no chão aquela cena a estava matando- a tinha de beber o sangue dele era maior que a preocupação que sentia por vê-lo daquele jeito, olhou com dificuldade ao redor estava com medo de ser surpreendida, sentiu um alivio percorrer o corpo quando viu que estavam a sós.

Por mais feliz que estava de estar a sós ali uma raiva a abateu, pois seus braços e pernas estavam amarrados na cadeira. Sentiu algo crescer no seu peito e teve vontade de gritar, sua respiração foi ficando mais irregular, seu sangue parecia fervilhar nas veias, pode vê-las saltando embaixo da pele, seus olhos estavam queimando, sua boca seca, algo dentro dela estava prestes a explodir em resposta a tudo isso viu seus braços soltando-se ferozmente arrebentando a corda que prendia seus braços. Estava sedenta de sangue, não se importava com mais nada, pois sabia que se não o fizesse ia morrer, mas a morte não era seu maior medo e sim o desejo, ela precisava.

Desamarrou os pés e rapidamente agarrou o braço de Matt as presas forçaram liberdade em sua boca e o abocanhou com todo o desejo que seu corpo permitia, desejava ardentemente beber o sangue que corria naquele corpo, sentia a ferida no braço dele viva e aberta ao receber sua boca permitindo assim que o liquido se libertasse e percorresse seu o interior de deus lábios, mas a sensação foi terrível, o sangue parecia queima-la, parecia não queimou-lhe a boca e língua, gritou de dor sabia que Katherine havia feito de propósito era mais que apropriado da parte dela fazer isso, já que disse que não iria tocar um dedo nela, mas isso não significava fazer o possível para que sofresse.

Apesar de ter gritado ninguém havia aparecido, estava enlouquecendo andava de um lado ao outro numa agonia interminável, tinha um corpo humano ali e ao mesmo tempo não tinha, já que estava repleto de verbena. Abaixou-se e tocou no sangue ao chão e viu que também estava cheio de verbena, mas quando ela tinha feito isso? A dúvida e o desespero a estava matando, Matt provavelmente morreria logo já que sangrou muito, mas mesmo sabendo da possibilidade tinha vontade de devorar cada gota daquele sangue, porem saber que se queimaria a enlouquecia.

Sua hora estava acabando, não aguentava mais ficar trancada ali, já tinha perdido noção da hora, mas sabia que sua sentença estava sendo assinada e morreria em breve. Tentou arrombar a porta bateu com toda sua força, mas nada ajudava e a outra porta na qual Stefan havia passado estava fechada também.

Sentia o ódio crescer e sua paciência havia esgotado, será que beber o sangue de Matt com a verbena a mataria? A dúvida a acometia cogitando a ideia de aguentar a dor e engolir o sangue para que ao menos não morresse, o ódio era tamanho que não estava mais preocupada, se aproximou do corpo dele na esperança que talvez ela só tivesse passado verbena no machucado e no sangue que estava ao chão. Rasgou a gola dele em toda extensão até ele estar com o peito aberto, pode ver as veias passando pela pele branca dele, seus olhos retomaram a queimar e os dentes vieram com mais facilidade ainda o prazer acometeu e encravou os dentes com todo o gosto um pouco abaixo do pescoço, sentia arder, chorava mas bebia, sua boca língua e garganta queimavam, via a fumaça, encravou as unhas com tanta força que perfurou o peito dele, o sangue percorria e queimava seus dedos também. Por fim largou o corpo dele não aguentava mais e não sabia se teria resolvido, não sabia se viveria, mas tentou de todas as forças, gritava por ajuda, sabia que o fim estava chegando, ou não, já não sabia mais se sofria de dor pela verbena ou por não saber se ia viver ou morrer, estava com tanto ódio que arremessou a cadeira que estava sentada na porta a violência foi tamanha que a porta abriu uma fenda. Seus olhos brilharam de animo, chegou próximo e viu que a tinham trancado em um lugar bem isolado, só via mato em volta, mas isso não a apavorou, o que a deixou nervosa foi ver que estava quase amanhecendo. Haviam a deixado pra morrer e fizeram isso muito bem feito, tinha que agir o mais rápido possível é impossível que ninguém a tivesse procurando, mas ficar ali esperando não resolvia de nada, faltava pouco a única alternativa era arrombar a porta e foi isso que fez começou a investir incessantemente contra a porta, sua única chance de sobrevivência.


	5. Capítulo 5

Elena investiu contra a porta com tanta força, algo sobre humano e sabia que aquilo era reflexo da sua possível transformação algo dentro dela queria viver, será que o sangue de Matt mesmo com verbena havia resolvido para o corpo dela? Para esta pergunta não tinha a resposta, mas sabia que faria o possível para sobreviver e se bebesse do próprio sangue resolveria? Mordeu o próprio pulso e bebeu o sangue, tinha gosto melhor do que o dele, mas não sabia se resolveria, bebeu alguns goles na esperança de ajudar.

O sol já estava quase brilhando, com sorte depois de mais umas pancadas conseguiu quebrar a porta e estava pronta para atravessa-la.

- Hora... Hora... Sabia que não podia confiar! – disse Katherine surpreendendo-a subitamente quando surgiu na porta bloqueando a passagem. – Você devia já estar morta!- O ódio nas palavras dela era evidente.

Elena não conseguia se mover estava estática e perplexa olhando Katherine.

- Hm... – disse esticando o dedo e passando a mão na boca suja de sangue dela – Como é o gosto de verbena?

Elena tentava pronunciar, mas nada saia de sua boca estava realmente pasma, para o amanhecer restavam poucos minutos não sabia mais o que fazer.

Katherine atravessou a porta sem abri-la agarrando o pescoço de Elena. – O que eu faço com você? Você é mais forte do que parece... Que acha de beber um pouco de sangue. – disse sorrindo olhando para Matt debruçado na mesa.

As mãos dela estavam esmagando-a e por mais forte que ela se sentisse, não seria palio para uma vampira tão antiga e forte em reflexo suas mãos agarraram as mãos dela fazendo-a notar mordida do pulso.

- Uau você esta mesmo desesperada, mordeu a si mesma. – ria.

Mas Elena não sabia se o fato de ter mordido o próprio pulso e ter feito o possível para beber o sangue de Matt a ajudaria a viver. Katherine estava prestes a força-la a beber o sangue de Matt quando abas foram surpreendidas por um estrondo na porta.

Tudo foi tão rápido que nem mesmo Elena podia enxergar, viu-se lançada em uma parece e um grito de Katherine sendo estrangulada na parede que tinha se rachado perante tamanha brutalidade. Antes que ela mesma pudesse reconhecer quem o responsável um vulto adentrou a sala afastando instantaneamente quem segurava-a e o lançando perto de Elena, quando olhou para aqueles olhos azuis seu coração encheu-se de alegria.

-Damon... – disse com os olhos brilhando de emoção e esperança, lagrimas estavam se formando em seus olhos.

Ele apesar do incômodo por ter sido lançado na parede olhou-a nos olhos sorrindo.

- Nunca te deixaria!

- Que cena linda, pena que é tarde demais! – disse Katherine

- Você que pensa!- Damon mordeu o próprio pulso revelando assim o seu sangue, olhou com esperança para Elena a segurou e colocou o pulso em sua boca.

Elena bebeu seu sangue foi o melhor gosto que já sentiu em sua vida, foi invadida por um misto de prazer, felicidade, excitação, amor... Amor? É amor, ela realmente o amava. Sentia isso em suas entranhas, o frenesi era universal tudo que ela havia passado com ele passou diante de seus olhos, tudo e constatou o quanto estava enganando-se todo esse tempo, o que ela sentia agora bebendo de seu sangue era mais do que uma simples saciedade era algo forte e intenso algo que nunca havia sentido, mas tudo aquilo foi cortado de súbito, aquela plenitude lhe foi arrancada, quando abriu seus olhos e viu-se arremessada para longe de Damon.

O ódio foi notável em se rosto nunca mais permitiria que ninguém a afastasse dele e olhando-o de longe viu isso em seus olhos. Os segundos pareciam uma eternidade, mas tudo aconteceu num piscar de olhos. Elena viu-se sendo puxada por Katherine que parecia desesperada em seus possíveis segundos de vida, pois não tinha certeza se ela tinha mesmo bebido o sangue de Damon, todos se movendo em velocidade sobre humana, ela precisava garantir sua morte, mas Elena nunca permitiria isso ainda mais agora que via seu grande amor tentando enlouquecidamente desvencilha-la dos braços da cópia que deveria ter morrido a muito... Muito tempo.

Elena encravou suas unhas nos braços de Katherine que gritou e a largou em desespero caindo em cima da mancha do sangue de Matt, o som da queimadura no corpo dela era evidente, o sangue grudou em sua pele e a queimava, Stefan estava agarrado a Damon evitando que interferisse na briga das duas, mas quando viu a cópia gritando de dor com o sangue queimando em suas costas aproximou-se rapidamente dela na tentativa de ajuda-la, mas algo estranho ocorrera, ela não parava de queimar.

- ELENA! – Damon chamou, me puxando para seus braços e notei que o sol estava invadindo o quarto com toda sua plenitude e sendo uma recém -criada queimaria.

Olhando o desespero da antiga vampira fiquei sem entender o que estava acontecendo, olheu para Damon e ele afirmou com a cabeça, foi então que constatou que era real, a maldição das copias havia sido completada e ela estava morrendo.

Stefan continuava estático, olhando para o corpo queimado da amada, esvaindo-se ao pó, a única coisa que sobrou foi o anel que estava em seu dedo, pegou o anel e colocou no próprio dedo.

- Stefan... – chamou Damon.

Virou-se, em resposta, seus olhos escureceram e encheram-se de ódio , suas presas evidenciaram-se, o estripador estava de volta e em questão de segundos me lançou porta a fora e agarrou Damon enforcando-o.

Para ela que sempre viu a luz do dia, aquele momento foi como ser lançada em um poço cheio de ácido, seu corpo queimava em resposta gritos de dor estava quase impossível aguentar. Foi-se arrastando quase de forma inútil para fora da luz. Sentiu-se inútil, seu amado estava la e ela nada podia fazer, chorava olhando sua pele queimar, gritava de dor, não podia acreditar que Stefan a tinha empurrado para morrer, ele não via nada além de Katherine nela, mas por que mesmo depois que ela surgiu ele continuou a enganando, será que estar com ela era fácil de mais? Será que ele amava o que ela podia se tornar, sendo uma humana era a personificação perfeita de Katherine e a mesma era uma vampira tão poderosa quanto eles ou pelo simples prazer de passar Damon novamente pra traz. Como foi burra em acreditar nas mentiras de bom moço do Stefan, foi enganada, achava que Damon era fútil, agora ele esta lá... Será que teremos o mesmo fim? Damon e Elena sendo mortos pelo estripador Stefan.

NÃO! – gritou Elena em uma fúria terminal, sentia o sangue correndo em suas veias, sua pele estava se regenerando seus olhos tornaram-se negros o ódio estava exposto suas presas evidenciaram-se e foi impulsionada a salvar seu amado, mas instantaneamente o rival a segurou pelo pescoço e a lançou contra a parede.

Damon ficou horrozirado quando viu o que ele foi capaz de fazer a ela, como consequência agarrou os braços de Stefan fazendo-o ficar de costas e lançou-o no chão, o rosto dele ficou colado ao chão com toda a força de Damon seus braços estavam alcançando um ângulo que podia ser quase desumano.

- NUNCA MAIS IRA ENCOSTAR OS DEDOS NELA!- Com isso ele arrancou-lhe os braços o sangue jorrava, mas da boca dele não ouvia-se um único som, estava complemente estático os olhos presos no vazio.

- Você sempre foi assim nem Stefan! – disse enquanto jogava os braços dele longe. – Sempre querendo ser o poderoso... E quando descobriu que ela amava os dois, você se inconformou não é mesmo? – girou o corpo caído no chão para si, para que pudesse olhar-lhe nos olhos. – Quando viu Elena... – sorriu ironicamente – Pensou que teria a Katherine novamente a sua maneira! Não é mesmo!

Damon... – sussurou Elena

Ele foi ate ela a levantou e segurou-lhe nos braços. – Me desculpe por ter demorado tanto!

Ela sorriu – Tudo bem. – colocou as mãos no peito dele. - Soube desde o inicio que você iria me buscar, sempre acreditei! – disse olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

Damon sorriu acariciou-lhe o rosto que estava sujo de sangue, afagou-lhe os cabelos colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha. Suas mãos agora segurando seu rosto o olhar fixo no dela, olhar de felicidade por saber que teriam agora a eternidade, foram aproximando para consumar um beijo que a muito foi esperado em silencio.

- Q...que... cena lin...da...- disse Stefan ofegando

Damon olhou para sua amada e em sue olhar pedia desculpas, deu um meio sorriso sereno para ela. – Espera um minuto meu amor! Achei ter terminado meu serviço.

Ela sorriu abraçou-o e em seguida suas mãos percorreram-lhe o rosto e deu o tão esperado beijo. Aquele foi o beijo mais doce e esperado para os dois ele segurando o corpo dela no dele, com toda a emoção e ela acariciando-lhe as bochechas a cada momento em que as línguas se tocavam apaixonadamente.

Ela se afastou suavemente dele, mas ainda permaneceu em seus braços. – Não quero perder mais tempo nenhum longe de você!

- Vamos embora deste lugar. – Ele olhou ao redor e viu o corpo de Stefan desfalecido e de Matt – Mas temos que enterra-los... Sinto muito por Matt.

- Sinto muito por Stefan...

- Tudo bem, tiveram o que mereciam, ambos queria vingança, cobiça e riqueza. Eles se mereciam... A propósito tenho que lhe dar isso. – colocou o anel que pertencia a Katherine no dedo de sua amada beijando-lhe novamente desejando que nunca mais se separassem.


End file.
